Commercial aircraft or jetliners typically employ aircraft engines having a turbine engine supported by a nacelle. The nacelle also houses other components of the aircraft and/or the aircraft engine that are positioned within the nacelle. However, the aircraft engine generates significant amounts of heat during operation, which could affect the operation of the components. To maintain the components positioned in the nacelle within acceptable operating temperatures and/or to comply with other industry regulations and/or safety standards, the nacelle is often cooled or vented via a nacelle cooling and ventilation system. Typically, known nacelle cooling and ventilation systems employ ram cooling air to cool the components inside the nacelle. The ram cooling air is provided to the components via an inlet scoop provided on the nacelle.
However, during non-flight conditions, ram cooling air is typically not available. To cool the components, the ventilation system often employs a fan or blower to direct forced air across the components and is vented to at least one outlet opening formed on the nacelle housing. However, the openings (e.g., the inlet and the outlet) formed in the nacelle housing may increase drag, thereby reducing the aerodynamic efficiency of the nacelle.